Chibi Gundam Pilots
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: This is my first and probably only gundam fanfic. I was writing this with my sister when we had ate tons of sugar. Duo's obssessed with bunnies, Heero has his mircowave, Quatre is a tattletale, Trowa sleeps in the most odd moments, Wufei.. I don't know a


Once upon a time, in a land of chibiness, lived six Gundam pilots, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxelle, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Changs, and a bug. Oh ,wait, the bug isn't a Gundam pilot. Okay, once upon a time, in a land of chibiness, lived five Gundam pilots each around the age of five except Trowa who was unusually six at the moment. Let's just say it was his birthday last week.

"It was my birthday last week?" Trowa repeated.

"Don't disturb the narrator!" Duo shouted.

"Sorry," Trowa smiled in his cute chibi way brushing his hair from his eyes. "Stupid hair."

"Don't say stupid, Trowa. It's not a nice word," Quatre warned.

"Who says! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Duo jumped around the young blonde pilot.

"Daddy! Duo said 'Stupid!' Daddy!!" Quatre whined yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Quatre said 'Stupid!' "

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up! I'm watching the microwave cook my lunch," Heero warned holding a water balloon in his hands. "If I hear another word out of anybody, you'll get it!"

All four chibi fell quietly to the ground. Neither of them said a word. The microwave buzzed it's annoying buzzing, cooking sound calming the boy watching it. Around and around his lunch spin.

"Boo yah!" Wufei shouted falling into the room from the ceiling.

"Wufei said a word!" Duo shouted.

"Huh?" Wufei blinked in a cute chibi way holding tightly on his stuffed panda bear.

The microwave dinged.

"DING!" all five chibi shouted.

Heero used his small hands and picked up the hot bowl of boiling water. Annoyed, he ran over towards Wufei planning to dump it over his head. 

"Heero! It's dark outside!" Duo hallowed running to close the curtains.

"Ahh! The dark!" Heero shouted throwing the boiling bowl in the air and frantically running around to search for light. 

"Watch out behind you, Heero! There's a ghost!!" Duo shouted elbowing Trowa in the stomach.

"Boo. Boo. Boo. Bow wow." Trowa mumbled.

Flying into the air, the bowl floated for a couple of minutes before crashing down on its prey. Terrified, Quatre ducked under the table hoping it would all be over with. The bowl tipped over turning upside destined to hit one of the four boys running around in the dark. 

"Help me! Help me! Help me! Where's my night light?" Heero shouted still frantically running around.

"Where's the boiling bowl of water?" Wufei fearfully asked.

"I think it's floating," added Trowa.

"Are you stupid? Bowls don't float. Hey, Heero, why were you boiling water for lunch anyway?" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, Duo! You are too loud," Trowa screamed matching the yelling boy.

"So are you!!"

"You yelled in my ear!!"

"HOW ABOUT THIS!!"

"Duo, you aren't supposed to say 'stupid,'" Quatre muttered from the table.

"Where's my lunch?" Heero cried.

Wondering where the bowl disappeared to, Wufei opened the curtains letting the sun shine in. Everybody looked around for the missing bowl. Until, Trowa looked up.

"Are bowls supposed to be stuck to the ceiling?" he asked pointing to the roof next to the hole Wufei fell through.

"No, I don't think so," Quatre blinked stepping out of the table. 

"So that's where my glue went," Duo exclaimed staring at the drippy sticky thing on the ceiling.

"How did your glue get up there?" Quatre asked.

"How do you think Wufei was stuck on the ceiling during the beginning of this fanfic?" Duo answered.

"I know! He was jumping in a trampoline and got stuck!" Trowa shouted.

"Now how am I going to eat my instant noodles without my boiling water?" Heero asked himself.

"OH!!! INSTANT NOODLES!!" the four other pilots shouted.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Duo hopped around.

"Duo said…" Quatre shouted before stopping himself.

"STUPID QUATRE!"

"Uh, Duo."

"Yeah."

SLASH! The bowl fell from the ceiling on top of the American pilot's head. Quatre laughed hysterically as the boy leaped around trying to put his head out. He thought that if boiling water touched anything, flames would appear and burn.

"MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!" Duo shouted running into Heero who was filling up another bowl of water.

"Ahh!" Heero shouted grabbing a dish towel patting Duo's head.

"Whoosh!" Wufei smiled running and tipping the newly filled bowl of water on the two boys.

"WUFEI!" Duo and Heero shouted now soaked in icy cold water.

"That's what you get for saying stupid," Quatre smiled to himself.

"Hey Quatre!" Duo shouted.

"What? Ahh!" Quatre cried.

A huge galloon of water flew at the Arabian blonde boy also soaking him to the bone. Trowa rushed over to his best friend holding a newly dried shirt.

"Here, before you get sick," Trowa warned.

"This shirt looks like yours," Quatre noted.

"It looks like MINE!" Duo shouted.

"It is. I stole it from you a year ago."

"Take that!" Duo hissed picking up the water balloon that once was in Heero's hands.

"No don't!" Wufei warned.

Trowa ducked as the water balloon landed inside the microwave. It exploded soaking the microwave's insides. 

"My poor MICROWAVE!!" Heero cried running to it and hugging the precious item.

"Heero, did you know that if you stay near the microwave too long, you absorb the radiation causing you to glow," Quatre scientifically pointed out. 

"Cool! Then I wouldn't need a night light!" Heero cheered. 

"Ahh!" Wufei shouted looking at the clock.

"What?" all four boys asked.

"It's time for Relena's tea party!!!" Wufei shouted running into a wall.

"Ahh!!" all four boys shouted also running around slamming into the wall.

Waking up from his recent injury, Duo rubbed his head having a major headache. He leaped out of the bed noticing Heero was still asleep beside him. Looking into the mirror, he started to take the braid out of his long hair and comb it. Changing his wet clothes, Duo reached into the closet and pulled out his favorite black shirt with a white bunny on it. 

"I think I should dress Heero, too. He needs to look nice for Relena's party no matter how much we all know we are going to hate it," Duo said to himself.

Digging into Heero's drawer, he couldn't find anything except his usual clothes he wears every single day. 

"This guy needs a new style."

Digging into his drawer, Duo picked out his favorite shirt and overalls that he knew would fit Heero. Carefully, he dressed Heero trying not to disturbed him. Smiling from his achievement, Duo decided to go dress the other boys for Relena's tea party. He grabbed an armful of clothes from his closet and dashed into the two other bed rooms waiting for him.

Seeing that Quatre and Trowa were still passed out from their wall injuries, Duo sneaked into their room. He and Heero shared a room while Quatre and Trowa had their own room. Wufei had a room all to himself because he claimed to have a pet snake that would bite anybody while they were sleeping. Also he never got along with anybody and threatened to cut off Duo's long hair. 

"Stupid," Duo whispered checking if Quatre was awake.

The blond boy rolled over to his left side as Trowa began to snore. 

"They're asleep," Duo noted to himself.

He took a shirt, sweatshirt, shorts, and yellow goggles dressing Quatre up. Quietly, he sneaked to the other side of the bed and dressed Trowa in a new kindergarten uniform he planned not to wear. It was the only thing that was bigger than Duo.

"Stupid, Trowa. It would be easier to find something for you if you weren't so big."

The boy sneaked out of the room and headed towards his last prey.

Before stepping into the death trap, Duo grabbed a pair of his special shoes which allowed to stick to any walls or ceilings. Step by step, he climbed up the wall and opened the door entering inside. On the ground he saw something move in the shadows and a pile of old food. Clothes were scattered around the floor and weapons, too. Hanging from the ceiling was Wufei fast asleep in his hammock. Duo crawled across the ceiling over the Chinese boy's hammock. There he dressed up Wufei with his last clothes. Quickly he rushed out. 

Duo proudly sat by the front door and positioned his hand over the button that would awaken all the boys in their rooms. He pressed the button and waited to be praised by his job.

"DUO!" Wufei shouted running out of his room.

"No need to thank me," Duo smiled.

"You fart head! Where are my normal clothes?"

Wufei stood there looking cute upset with a huge black puffy hat and a huge white outfit over his small skinny body. His hair was braided with the famous Duo touch.

"I look like a marshmallow!!"

"No you don't, Ascot," Duo teased.

"Ascot? Who the heck is Ascot?"

"Wufei said a bad word."

"HECK!"

"Hell!"

"Duo!"

"Ascot is from Magic Knight Rayearth. You should know where you come from Ascot."

"The name is Wufei!"

Yawning sleepily, Trowa and Quatre stepped out of their room awaken from Duo and Wufei's shouting.

"Quatre! Trowa!" Duo shouted.

Trowa blinked adjusting the white hat over his head. He stood there skinny in black shorts and a white shirt with a red bow, similar to the uniform Li and Eriol. Quatre adjusted the goggles over his head looking like the young Digimon Tamer, Takato Matsuda. 

"Duo, where do you get clothes like this? AND WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF SAILOR OR GOING TO KINDERGARTEN!!" Trowa shouted.

"You are going to wake up, Heero," Quatre warned.

"Too late. I'm already awake," Heero mumbled stepping out of his room.

"Blue's Clues. Blue's Clues. We will find paw print, that's the first clue, and put it in our notebook because it's Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!" Quatre rang skipping around Heero.

"Here's the mail. It never fails, It makes me want to wag my tail. MAIL!" Trowa shouted.

"Hey bark for us, Blue," Wufei taunted.

"Don't make me bite you," Heero growled.

Half sleep with his hair over his eyes, Heero was wearing a cute light blue t-shirt and blue overalls with Blue's Clues on it. 

"Hey, Duo! Maybe you should have dressed him up as Steve!" Quatre joked.

"NO!" Heero shouted running through the door away from the crazy four pilots.

"What's his problem?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know but I think those clothes fit him," Duo sighed.

Running all the way to Relena's palace, Heero stormed in knocking everything down in his way. Relena, unusually, was matching Heero by wearing a pink Magenta shirt and overalls. She stared at him as he practically tear down her whole palace.

"Heero!" she shouted.

"They are trying to turn me into Steve!" Heero cried with tears in his eyes.

"They are just mean boys," Dorothy mumbled fixing her hair.

"You mean three mean boys and a boyish girl," Hilde giggled.

"I thought you liked Duo," Noin teased.

"Well," Hilde blushed. 

"Hide Heero! I hear them coming!" Catherine shouted.

Heero ran and jumped into the pile of stuffed animals in the corner of Relena's room. 

"Mama," a doll cried.

"I'm not your Mama," Heero shouted at it.

"Mama."

"Stupid doll."

"Mama."

"I'm a boy!!"

"Mama."

"Dada."

"Mama."

"Relena is your Mama. I'm your Dada."

"Mama."

"Really Heero?" Relena cried for joy over hearing his conversation.

"NO! I didn't mean it! Go away! Girls have cooties," Heero hissed throwing the doll like a bomb.

"Mama."

"Shut up!"

"Mama."

"Let's play Blue's Clues and try to find out how to kill the doll."

"Don't Heero. She's just a baby," Relena said.

"Mama."

"It's a toy!" Heero shouted.

"Mama."

"Is not! She's real!"

"Mama."

"Argh! I'll put that toy out of its misery!!" Noin shouted throwing the doll out the window.

"OUCH!"

"Huh?" she said looking out the window.

"It's dangerous throwing toys out the window. Somebody might get hurt!" shouted Duo with the annoying doll in his hands.

"Mama."

"My Daddy always tells my sisters never to throw their dolls away," informed Quatre.

"Mama."

"That's nice," Wufei mumbled.

"Mama."

"I got a question," Trowa asked.

"You always have a question!" Duo shouted.

"Does that doll wet itself?"

Eyes widening in horror, Duo threw the doll over the fence hoping to never see it again.

"Mama."

All three Gundam pilots ran for their lives up the long flight of stairs to Relena's room. Trowa was fast asleep on the grass. 

The doll landed over the fence still crying it's cry. A young Lady Une looked at the toy while Treize floated in the pool.

"Mama."

Bang! Young Lady Une shoot the doll in the head.

"That wasn't very nice."

"What did you say?" Une asked dropping the doll in the pool.

Watery, thin red stuff leaked from the doll. Its cheery smiled transformed into a mean grin. It floated towards Treize.

"That wasn't very nice."

"How do you shut this thing off?" Treize asked picking up the doll.

"I don't know," Une replied. "I shot it in the head."

"Ouch! It bit me!"

"What?"

"The doll bit me!!"

"Duh! What do you think? I'm not alive?"

Dropping the doll, Treize and Une ran inside the house hoping the doll would leave them alone. 

"Mama."

It called out walking after them.

Trowa started snoring on the grass as everybody rushed down to watch him except Duo. He was in Relena's room digging for a toy to play with. Quatre poked the boy with a stick. Trowa snored. Wufei threw a rock at his head. Trowa snored. Wufei took scissors from his pocket, ones he was saving for Duo, and poked Trowa with it. Trowa was quiet.

"You killed him!" Quatre shouted pushing Wufei.

"Did not!" Wufei pushed back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"ZzZzZzz."

"He's alive! He snored!!" Quatre cheered.

"I wanted to kill him," Wufei mumbled.

Relena took a brush out of her pocket and brushed Trowa's hair. Trowa snored. Noin took lipstick from her pocket and put it on Trowa. Trowa moved and snored. 

"Trowa looks beautiful," Catherine giggled. 

She picked a pink flower and place it in Trowa's hat. Trowa moved. Wufei thrower another stone at Trowa. Trowa was quiet. Wufei poked him with scissors. Trowa was quiet.

"I finally killed him!" Wufei shouted.

"You aren't supposed to kill people! I'm telling Daddy!" Quatre shouted.

"I didn't kill him. Look he's moving," Wufei smiled moving Trowa's arm.

"You moved it!"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"At least Trowa died pretty," Catherine giggled.

Relena looked at the sleeping boy closely and felt him breath. She smiled and added a little blush on him.

"Now Trowa is prettier," Catherine smiled.

"He's still alive. Let's bring him upstairs and dress him up," Relena snickered.

All the girls lifted up Trowa. He was surprisingly very light for a boy at his age. Relena tried to carry Heero once but she could barely lift his arm up. All the girls were glad Trowa was so skinny. 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Heero still hiding in the pile of toys hoping Duo would no get any closer. Duo picked up a pink fairy and tossed it behind him not caring where it went. He found pink stuff, pink stuff, and more pink stuff.

"Why does all her stuff have to be girl stuff?" Duo sighed.

He moved from her closet to the pile of toys in the corner of the room. Heero pulled his legs closer to his chest and hoped the boy would go away. 

"Pink. Pink. Pink. Hey! Look! Something blue!" Duo shouted poking at something.

Heero annoyingly backed away not liked being poked. Dup poked him again and again and again. 

"Pokey. Pokey."

"Bark! Bark!" Heero shouted sounding a lot like Blue.

"Blue's Clues!" Duo shouted poking the boy object harder.

"Grrrr!!!"

"Ahh! It wants to bite me! Pokey. Pokey." ::pokes pokes::

Heero grabbed the most scariest looking toy in the pile. He raise up his hand and started growling and shouting.

"Bunny!" Duo laughed.

"Grr! Argh!" Heero continued to shout.

"Cute bunny! Good bunny!" Duo shouted taking the toy from Heero's hand and hugging it. "Lookie bunny, you are on my shirt!"

"Stupid Relena."

"You aren't supposed to say stupid!! Did too!" Quatre shouted from outside.

"Will that boy ever shut up?" Heero wonder to himself. 

"Bunny! Bunny! Yay! Kitty!" Duo shouted picking up a kitty cat. "Meow."

He reached into Relena's closet and found little kitty ears and placed them on his head. Heero tried to sneak away hoping to jump out of the window.

Just then all the girls come in carrying Trowa with them. Duo got on all fours and crawled around brushing against each of their legs meowing. 

"Duo kitty!" Hilde shouted petting the boy.

"Dude! I'm awake!" Trowa finally shouted standing up.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Quatre and Wufei could still be heard shouting from the ground. Trowa rubbed his eyes feeling something all over his face. Heero slipped behind the door hoping everybody was stupid enough not to see him. Trowa touched his lips.

"AHH!!" Trowa shouted scaring everybody.

"Ahh!!!" everybody shouted except Heero who bumped his head against the door.

"I'm a girl!!" Trowa screamed looking in the mirror.

"Trowa is pretty," Catherine repeated. 

Trowa grabbed the closest thing to him and started wiping his face off. Duo stared in horror tackling Trowa to the ground. Trowa pushed back as both boys where wrestling on the ground.

"You killed Mr. White Fluffy Bunny!" Duo shouted stuffing a pink pony in Trowa's face.

"I hate bunnies!" Trowa shouted. 

"You made him all multicolored!!"

"It wasn't my fault! Those girls put stuff on me!!"

"Heero!!" Relena shouted quickly catching him before he ran out of the door.

"Dam-" Heero shouted.

"Dang!" Quatre shouted from outside. "Did too!"

"Did… Aye! I can't win!" Wufei shouted jumping over the fence. 

"Isn't the killer doll over the fence?" Quatre asked himself before heading upstairs.

Officially bored, Heero ran for his life away from Relena's death grip. Sad she reached out for him but barely missed him. She fell to the ground and stared crying as Duo and Trowa rolled pass her. The multicolored bunny was some how attached to Duo as it too went rolling pass Relena. 

"No more fighting!!" Quatre shouting running into the room tripping over Relena.

"Wahhh!!" She cried louder as the blonde crashed into her.

"Sorry," Quatre replied.

Grabbing the multicolored bunny, Relena threw it at Quatre's head. Quatre ducked as Duo saw the bunny fly through the window and over the fence.

"Bunny!" Duo shouted jumping out the window and going after it over the fence. 

"Isn't the killer doll over the fence?" Trowa asked himself. "Oh, well. I win!"

Relena was still crying on the ground. Annoyed Dorothy walked up to her and kicked her in the back. Relena continued to cry louder. Quatre looked out the window hoping to get a view on what was happening over the fence. Digging through Relena's pile of toys, Trowa pulled out a gray shark toy. Tightly he hugged it and fell asleep standing up.

A huge flash was coming from the kitchen. Everybody left Relena's room and ran to the kitchen. Heero was standing a huge mess in front of the microwave. Smoke was everywhere and Heero's nice overalls and t-shirt was all burned… technically it's Duo's but anyhow… Inside the microwave was something small. Heero smiled innocently brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Heero, what happened?" Quatre asked grabbing a towel and brushing off Heero.

"Relena's microwave is mean to me. I was just trying to microwave a chill bean," Heero explained.

The chill bean was alone in the microwave still glowing from the microwave.

"Heero, if you were hungry, I could have cooked you something. I'm 9 years old so I know how to cook by myself," Noin sighed.

Quatre tossed the towel finished cleaning Heero off as the chill bean began to move and jump. Everybody backed away from the chill bean. 

"I will kill you!" the chill bean shouted.

"Ahh!" everybody shouted running out to the garden and jumping over the fence.

"Isn't the killer doll over the fence?" the chill bean asked himself chasing after them.

"Mama."

Treize was high up in a bookshelf throwing several heavy books at the living dead thing. Une was up in the bookshelf with him wanting to throw something at the killer doll. She gave Duo a mean look. Duo backed away from Une and the edge of the bookshelf holding on to Wufei. The bookshelf had four people on top of it and one killer doll chasing after them.

"Ahh!" the rest of the party shouted running into the room.

"Mama."

"I'm Dada," Heero shouted at the toy.

"Mama."

"She's your Mama!"

"Mama."

"Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Mama. Dada."

"Finally!"

"She isn't supposed to say Dada," Relena explained.

"She isn't?" Heero repeated dropping the doll from his hands. 

"That hurts, Dada," the doll cried.

"Ahh!" Everybody shouted running up the bookshelf.

"Duo!" Heero shouted almost falling off the bookshelf.

"Heero!" Duo shouted hugging Heero.

Heero tossed Duo so he would be hanging over the edge of the bookshelf. Everybody was clinging on to somebody except Wufei who threatened that if anybody touches him, he would kill them with his scissors.

"Mama," the doll replied climbing up the bookshelf.

"Ahh!!" everybody shouted.

"Mama," it grabbed Duo's leg.

"Ahh! Save me, Heero!" Duo shouted kicking the evil doll.

The front door open letting the light in shining a bit of hope. Everybody looked towards the door hoping Trowa would be there with some kind of weapon.

"Not to fear! The Chill Bean is here!!"

"Ahh!!"

"Chill beans gives me gas," Duo confessed still trying to kick off the killer doll.

"Mama."

"Listen up, Dolly. It's Dada!!" Duo shouted.

"You die!" the chill bean shouted climbing up the bookshelf.

Slowly, he climbed up reaching the doll's leg. With all it's might, the doll tried to kick it off while trying to hold on to Duo's leg. Duo with all of his might tried to kick the doll off while clinging to Heero. Heero with all of his might tried to get him off. 

"I need to kill the children!" the bean shouted.

"I got here first!" the doll hissed.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!  
"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The chill bean ate the doll. Everybody screamed. The chill bean climbed up Duo's leg from inside his pants."Ahh! It's going to do something nasty I don't want to think about," Duo shouted.

"Get rid of your pants!" Hilde suggested.

"Yeah, you would like me to do that, wouldn't you?" Duo mumbled.

"No. Without your pants, the bean would probably fall off, too."

"Whatever."

Duo removed his pants and was only in his black bunny shirt and bunny boxers. The door opened again. Trowa was standing in the light with the shark tucked under his arm.

"Never fear! Trowa Barton is here!"

"Yay!"

"I need my pants!" Duo shouted not wanting to fall.

"Now what's the problem," Trowa asked walking closer to his friends.

SQUISH! Trowa looked under his shoe and shrug his shoulder hugging the shark toy tightly.

"Problem solved," Trowa fell asleep.

The End

***

"Hey! You can't end the story! I still don't have my pants!!" Duo shouted.

"The story writer could do whatever she wants to do," Quatre scolded.

"Stop acting like an angel boy!" Duo ripped off Quatre's pants.

"Ahh!"

Quatre tried his best to cover himself up hiding his pink boxers. Duo burst out laughing as Quatre searched to find Duo's old pants to put on. 

"They are normally white but my sister washed them with my dark red baseball cap. That's why my shirt is also pink!" Quatre shouted. 

Heero walks by with a sign.

"The Real End"

…Trowa snores…The bookshelf finally collapsed…Catherine walks by with a bigger sign…

"The Final End"


End file.
